Sonic N: Diamond and Pearl
by Nakasu
Summary: After the time changing events of the Mobius Strip, Sonic and friends are transported to an unknown world. Egggman Nega also arrives using the sol emeralds which are connected to the 8th Chaos Emerald. What are the Kai Stones, and what are the 4 connected Universes?
1. Mobius Strip

**Sonic N: Diamond and Pearl**

**First Fanfiction. Tell me if you don't like the talking format. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Swallowed in Darkness

**-Mobius: Crimson Tower**

"**I guess we should be heading home too**." Said Sonic while walking beside his comrades Knuckles and Tails.

"**Hey, Sonic. Why do you think ancient Babylonians Sealed away that power unit in the Gigan Rocks**?"Said Tails curiously.

"**Beats Me**." Said Sonic.

"**Something's not right.**" Tails said while making a very confused look.

**The lightless black that assaulted the divine wings...And how that robot chasing Amy just exploded...**

"**OH**!" Tails exclaimed.  
"**We can't let those meteorites get near Babylon Garden**!"

WHAT! Shouted Everyone.

Jut then one of the robots came crashing into Crimson Tower. It stole all the Meteorites Wave was holding and flew towards Babylon Garden. Sonic saw the very damaged robot fly off.

"**How is that thing still flying**?!" Yelled Sonic as he turned to . "**Eggman**!"

"**I don't Know**!" Eggman yelled back furiously. "**All I can say is that something nearby is generating a massive electromagnetic pulse. That may have forcibly engaged in the robot's buffer**!"

Tails ran over to wave helping here up after getting attacked by the robot. "**Sonic, the Babylonians weren't able to control the power of those meteorites**!"

Everyone looked in shock at turned around and shouted"**What do you mean**?"

"**I figured out how they can change gravitational polarity!" **Explained Tails.** "It's a black hole**!"  
"**The meteorites amplify gravity to form black holes-that's the lightless black that attacked the divine wings**!"

Just then Babylon Garden started to shine and Mobius started to shake. weird auras started to be sucked in by the shine.

"**The power units are resonating together, forming a black hole**!" Yelled Eggman in despair.  
Sonic and Jet rushed to the window to see what was happening.

The pillars and rocks on babylon garden began to fall exposing where this shine was coming shine consumed the sky and sent a huge storm on Mobius.

"**WHOA**!" Everyone yelled as the wind crashed the rest of the glass remaining on the top of Crimson Tower.  
Everything started to turn Zero Gravity as all the objects began to then circled around Babylon Then everyone began to be sucked in. Tornado's were forming across the world sweeping everything into the Black Hole.

"**At this rate the entire world will be sucked in**!" Said Tails."**Hah**!" Tails was being pulled into the black hole until Sonic caught him. "**Thanks Sonic**!"

"**The world is doomed**" Said in agony. His hit a red button on his desk that retracted him down to escape.

"**Wave! How do we stop this storm**!?" Said Jet.

"**The core unit in the engine room powers Babylon we could disconnect it, that should do the trick**."  
Explained Wave.

"**I'm going ahead**!" Sonic said while riding his Extreme Gear towards Babylon. Soon everyone else followed him in.

Just then a strange person came into the top of Crimson Towers where Sonic and friends were before going in.  
"**This is just perfect. I could use this black hole to my advantage! If I go in it could take me far off where I will find a planet to rule! If another Time and Space disturbance is happening I could be taken there instead of being stuck in outer space. With the Sol Emeralds in my hand i can do anything**!"

"**What the**?" Said Eggman over the microphone while looking at his security monitors. "**Nega, is that you**?"

"**Ah Eggman, how about you help me take over another world, eh**?" Said the mysterious man now exposed to being Dr. Eggman Nega from the Sol Dimension.

"**Nah. I think i'll pass. After this i think i may need a vacation**" Said Eggman.

"**Fine have it your way! I'll just have the planet all to myself**!" Eggman Nega said while jumping into a small plane that he had summonded and going into Babylon.

"**Nothing i've never tried before.**" Smirked Eggman.

"Nega! Get back here!" Yelled a purple cat.

**"Hm? Blaze you better get moving he has the Sol Emeralds**." Eggman said.

"**Eggman? Tsk! I have no time to catch up**." Said blaze as she went to Babylon.

"**Uh.. Okay**?"

-**Inside The Black Hole: Mobius Strip**-

"**We stopped the mother computer, but why is the black hole still active**?" Yelled Tails in confusion.

**Sonic can you here me**?

"**Yeah Eggman! whats going on**?!"

**It seems that the black hole is reacting to another Time and Space disturbance. It's trying to suck up both this world and the other one!**

"**What do we do**!?" Asked Tails.

**Well it seems the only way to stop it is to go beyond the Strip and into the Black Hole! If you can stop whatever is causing a disturbance on the other side you can diminish the Black Hole!**

"**WAIT! If you go in you can't come back out right**!?" Asked Wave.

**You can come back out. You see one thing has to come in and out of both sides of the Hole. You go out the Mobius way you still have one try to come back. Same applies for the other side. you go out once you come back in once.**

"**I get it now. OK! Let's go**." "**You in Jet**?" Asked Sonic.

"**No Way**!" Yelled Jet. "**This world has it's charms you know**."

"**No problem. OK Tails, Knuckles, Amy! Let's do it**!" Proclaimed Sonic as they all flew in using the power of Zero Gravity.  
Sonic then noticed something slowing him down. It was Blaze riding on Sonic's back.

"**What the-Blaze**!?"

"**Hurry up Sonic Eggman Nega is going to the other world with my Sol Emeralds**!" Yelled Blaze.

"**Oh GREAT**!" Yelled back Sonic.

"**OK let's get em**!" Yelled Knuckles.

They all flew into the Black Hole leaving the Mobius Strip behind.  
-

**So tell me whatever you don't like. The next chapter will be about what is going on in the other world.**  
**Please wait. :)**


	2. Time And Space

**Pokemon N: Diamond And Pearl**

Chapter 2 is up. Enjoy yourself. Feedback is always needed! ;)

**Chapter 2: Time and Space**

**-Sinnoh: Spear Pillar-**

"**Dialga use Roar Of Time! Palkia use Spacial Rift**!" Said the Leader of The terror of Sinnoh, Team Galactic.

The legendaries used their most powerful moves and shook most of Sinnoh like a powerful earthquake.  
Before Cyrus the leader was a Black Hole forming and in that Black Hole a new world being formed.

" **I am the one who's Finally going to bring order to this chaos**." Said the emotionless man Cyrus.

"**Yes, Cyrus sir**." Said a redheaded Admin of Team Galactic named Mars.

"**I won't let you**!" Yelled a young bot with Black spiky hair that stuck out of his red hat with a Pokeball sign on it.

"**Aim for those chains Ash**!" Yelled Cynthia the Champion of Sinnoh. " **If we can release Dialga and Palkia from them. we might be able to stop the creation of the new world**!"

"**Then let's do this**" Said Ash with confidence. "**Pikachu use ThunderBolt**!"  
"**Piplup use BubbleBeam now**!" Yelled the brunette with blue hair named Dawn.  
"**Croagunk Poison Sting**!" Yelled The Pokemon Breeder Brock.  
"**Draco Meteor Garchomp**!" Commanded Cynthia.

All the Pokemon attacked the binds that were attached to the 2 Legendaries.

"**Dialga use Roar Of Time!, Palkia us Spacial Rift**!" Commanded Cyrus.

The two special moves where this time focused on Ash and his friends. The two attacks were matched with the attacks from the other Pokemon causing an explosion. Dialga's Roar of Time managed to come through and was targeted on the Heroes. Just then, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf came to their aid and protected them from the attack.

"**Oh please Cyrus ;let's go to our new world right away**!" Shouted Mars in joy.

Dialga and Palkia Roared at the two Admins standing behind Cyrus startling them.

"**I have no need for you. You very existence will poison my world.**" Said Cyrus.  
"No need for us?"

"**This world belongs to me alone**!" Shouted Cyrus. "**You could never understand what it truly means**!"

"**Let's attack those rings once more.**" Said Cynthia.

"**Right! Let's do it now**!" Yelled Ash.

The Pokemon again fired their attacks at the rings binding the 2 Legendaries and succeeding in breaking it releasing Dialga and Palkia. After being released the rift began to vanish.

"**It's vanishing now**." Said the scientist of Team Galactic. " **So i guess this is the end**."

"**This is my perfect world**." Said Cyrus. "**Govern by an order that does not require heart or ****conscience**."  
Cyrus walked toward the rift to be teleported to his new world.

"**Cyrus Stop**!" Yelled Ash.

"**It's mine**!" Cyrus said while jumping into the rift. "**Mine Alone**!"

"**CYRUS SIR**!" Yelled Mars in sadness.

"**Hm, that's strange**." said the scientist. "**The rift should have closed by now! What's happening**!?"

The rift began to have a powerful electric aura surround it. The aura seemed to have returned its power making it bigger.  
A dark pulse went through the entire room. Then everything started to be swept into the rift now turning into a full Black Hole.

"**Everyone hold on to a pillar**!" Screamed Cynthia.

-Black Hole-

"**Eggman where did this wind suddenly come from**?" Asked Tails.

**_It seems that the Black Hole has fully intertwined with the other. It's going to consume both worlds!_**

"**DARN**!" Yelled a man in a small ship hovering before Sonic and friends.

"**Now how am i going to take over that world? No matter I'll just take care of you runts first**!"

"**Eggman Nega give me back the Sol Emeralds**!" Commanded Blaze.

"**Eggman Nega**?" Sonic said surprisingly.

"**Heheheheh**" Laughed Nega. "**Nice to see you all again, but I'm sorry to inform you that this is the last time we will meet! GO!**"

A robot then charged at Sonic and Blaze. Sonic avoided it easily.

"**Really is that is**?" Laughed Sonic.

"**I wouldn't be laughing if i were you**." Smirked Nega "**Look behind you**!"

_**OH NO!**_

The robot wasn't aiming for them the entire time, it was really aiming for the portal Sonic and company came out of.

"**HOHOHO**" Laughed Nega. "**Now you can never get back! Have fun being sucked into the void with these two planets too.**  
**With these Emeralds I can make a decent escape**!"

"**Get back here**!" Yelled Knuckles.

"**Sonic he is heading to the other world. If we can retrieve the emeralds from him we can still return to the Black Hole and set all this right**!"

**_I'm afraid that won't work!_**

"**Why not Eggman**?" Asked Knuckles.

**_Look ahead of you_**!

Infront of them was a man flying into a world caught up in the Black Hole. He seemed to have come from the other portal.

"**OH GREAT**" Yelled Knuckles.

"**We got to catch up with Eggman Nega or we will be stuck in here forever**!" Yelled Blaze. "**Let's Go**!"

"(_**Those fools think I'm going into the world just to teleport away. When I get in I'll use the Sol Emeralds to end the bond between the Black Holes**_!) Thought Eggman Nega.

Sonic and friends where right behind Nega as the closed in on the rift to the other world. Eggman Nega went through the rift with Sonic right on his tail!

**-Sinnoh: Spear pillar**

"**Whoa whats that coming out the rift**!?" Exclaimed Ash.

"**Heheheh, so you got through in time eh**." Nega said while holing out the Sol Emeralds. "**I still want this world! With these emeralds your just ants to me! Sol Emeralds restore PEACE!**"

The Sol emeralds started to glow and the wind slowly vanished. The worlds are now safe. Then a bright light shone from the emeralds.  
after the light faded Nega was nowhere to be found.

"**So thats the power of the Sol Emeralds**." Said Amy.

"**Impossible! The Chaos Emeralds could never match power like that**!" Exclaimed Knuckles.

"**WHOA! Look a bunch of Pokemon just saved the world**!" Yelled Dawn.

"**Are those legendary Pokemon**? **I've never seen them before**." Said Ash.

"**Pokemon**?" Sonic said in confusion.

"**Sonic, what's a Pokemon**?"

"**I don't know Tails**."

"**Those are Not Pokemon**!" Said a man walking down the stairway of the Spear Pillar.

"**Professor Rowan**!?" Said Dawn.

"**If it's not a Pokemon what is it**?" Asked Brock.

"**It might be a Pokemon from space. Maybe related to the kind of Pokemon we call Deoxys**." Said the Galactic Scientist.

"**Hey uh..what's a Pokemon**!?" Sonic asked to the humans staring at them.

"**IT CAN TALK**!" The humans exclaimed.

"**Ok guys here's the plan**." Whispered Sonic to his other friends. "**Knuckles, Amy, Blaze your going to escape here and track down Eggman Nega. Tails and I are going to stay here and see if we can bond with these humans. We don't want to be hunted down while trying to save this world and return home right? Knuckles use the Shovel Claws to dig all of you out of here. GO!**"

Knuckles jumped and digged into the ground like a jack hammer with Amy and Blaze following behind.

"**Huh, why are they running away**?" Asked Dawn.

"**Ok Tails you ready**?" Asked Sonic.

"**Yeah**!"


	3. Whole New World

**Pokemon N: Diamond And ****Pearl**

**Chapter 3: New World, New Friends**

_**Sinnoh Region: Spear Pillars**_

"**So..What's the plan Sonic**?" Asked Tails.

"**I was thinking, after they had arrested those Criminals for what they have done. We sneak and listen to what they were going to do to us. When we see someone like Government we will make a break out this place to the surface**!" Said Sonic.

"**Wow**!" Tails said in shock. "**I never thought you could think like that Soni**c!"

"**What do you mean by that**!?" Yelled Sonic.

Officer Jenny and a group of Police Officers came to take the Criminals to jail. When Sonic noticed them, he took Tails hand and sped out to the surface.

"**Whoa**!" Exclaimed Dawn. "**Did you see that**?!"

"**Yeah he moves quick**!" Said Pokemon Breeder Brock.

"**Hey Ash let's head to the surface**." Said Cynthia.

"**Ok let's go.**" Said Ash.

_**-Sinnoh-**_

"**Well that's the last of them**." Said Officer Jenny. "**Team Galactic will no longer be terrorizing Sinnoh anymore**."

"**What about the strange Pokemon we saw in the Spear Pillars**?" Asked Dawn.

**"Well I guess we will find them and have to catch them**." Said Officer Jenny not knowing that Sonic and Tails are hiding behind a near rock listening to their plan to capture them.

"**Oh Great**..." Whispered Sonic.

"**WAIT**!" Exclaimed Ash. "**Don't you think those Pokemon are here for a reason. The warp thingy in the Pillars may have brought them here for a reason and they are just trying to get back. We should leave them for our safety and theirs to**!"

"**He may be right**." Said Cynthia. "**We should leave them and let them take care of it**."

"**Ok, but we will just keep an eye on them just incase**!" Said Officer Jenny. "**Have a safe journey**."

"** I guess I should head back to the league now.**" Said Cynthia as she hopped in her car and drove off.

"**And I should head by to the lab! Farewell kids**." Said Professor Rowan.

_**GoodBye!**_

"**So what do we do know**?" Asked Brock.

"**Well how about talking to us**?" Asked Sonic as he and Tails jumped out of behind the rock.

"**Hey it's those Pokemon**!"

"**Thanks for what you did kid**!" Thanked Sonic. "**If it wasn't for you we would have Officers on us all the time**!"

"**Uh..Y-You're Welcome**." Stuttered Ash.

"**I'm Sonic The Hedgehog**"

"**I'm Tails**!"

"**I'm Ash and this is my Buddy Pikachu**." Said Ash while pointing to the Small electric yellow mouse.

"**I'm Dawn and this is Piplup**!" Said the brunette while Pointing to the Blue Penguin Pokemon.

"**My names Brock nice to meet you**."

"**Hey Sonic. Are you and Tails Pokemon**?" Ashed asked.

"**Nope. We are from another dimension...I think..**" Said Tails confusingly.

"**How did you get here**?" Asked Brock.

"**Well..**" Sonic and Tails explained everything that happened from Mobius to them arriving here.

"**So that guy that came out in a flying thing was a evil guy named Eggman Nega**?" Asked Dawn.

"**Yeah. He came to take over this world and make it his own**!" Said Tails.

"**Hmm. So we have to stop him right**?" Asked Ash.

Sonic and Tails both nodded.

"**Wait. What happened to your other friends**?" Asked Ash.

"**Oh they went on ahead to see if they can track down Nega before anything too bad happens**." Said Sonic

"**You 3 are from this world. So you should be able to help us out right**?" Asked Tails.

**"Yeah we will help**!" All three humans exclaimed.

"**Great**!" Said Sonic.

"**So uh now where do we go**?"

"**Well my next gym battle is in Sunnyshore!**" Said Ash. "**We should head there**."

"**Gym battle**?" Said Sonic curiously. "**You're going around a beating up People's Gym's**?"

"**No no it's not like that**!" Said Brock Quickly defending them. "**A Gym battle is when you use Pokemon to battle The Master of a Pokemon Gym to get a Gym Badge. Obtaining Gym Badges will allow you to enter the Pokemon League where you battle others to become the champion of the ****league**."

"**Oh I get it**" Said Sonic and Tails.

"**OK Let's head to SunnyShore**!" Yelled Sonic.

Sonic, tails and their new friends Ash, Dawn, and Brock head out towards SunnyShore for Ash's next Gym Battle.  
Let's hope they don't forget about Eggman Nega!


	4. Decisions

_**Pokemon N: Diamond And Pearl**_

**Chapter 4: Hunters and PokeBalls**

"**Hey that Poke-Mart has everything! I even got a map**!" Said Knuckles.

"**Wow! What do we do now**?" Asked Amy. "**Should we search for Sonic before finding EggMan Nega**?"

"**NO**!" Yelled Blaze. "**We search I'm going for Nega! My world is in danger without the Sol Emeralds.**  
**I have no time to wait for that Hedgehog**!"

"**WHATS YOUR PROBLEM**!?" Knuckles yelled back. "**Why take things into your own hands all the time?**  
**Didn't Sonic teach you that you need to trust others? Putting a burden on as big as that is too much for a Princess**!"

"**Knuckles leave her alone**!" Yelled Amy. "**She isn't used to this. She's a Princess that usually does everything herself**."

"**No he's right**." Said Blaze. "**I should trust in my friends. Let's search for Sonic and Tails first!**"

"_**Great! Let's head out**_!"

"**Cool A Pokemon**!" Yelled out a young boy.

Amy was startled by his yelling and accidentally attacked the boy. With her Pinko Hammer. The boy flew back hitting a tree.

"**Amy**!" Yelled Knuckles.

"**Well he scared me! I had to react**!" Yelled Amy in her defence.

"**That was mean you stupid Pokemon**." The boy yelled. "**Now I'm gonna catch you**!"

The boy took out a weird looking Red and white ball. Then he threw it into the air. While in the air a strange light came out and struck the floor, revealing a strange creature emerging from the ball.

"**Ok Prinplup use Water gun on the cat**!" Commanded the Boy.

"**Hm**?"

The strange Penguin looked at Blaze and shot out water towards her. The water gun hit Blaze making her all wet.

"**Uh-oh**" Said both Knuckles and Blaze.

Blaze turned towards the boy and the Prinplup that was standing next to him. She held out her hand towards both of them and set out a blazing hot ball of fire at them. Once the Fireball made contact, the boy and the Pokemon went flying into a near forest.

"**Well then**..." Knuckles said in shock.  
"**Let's go before we get attacked by more Pokemon Hunters**." Blaze said.

_**-Sonic Location-**_

_**Glameow**_!  
"**Alright it's the final of this Pokemon Contest**!" Yelled out the announcer. "**And we have a blazing battle going on with Zoey's Glameow and Rebekahs Shuckle. This battle is at a fevered pitch**."

The crowd gathered at the Pokemon Contest was screaming as they saw the intense battle going on in the field.

"**Guy's Hurry**!" Yelled Dawn as she took her seat to watch the battle.

"**Of course you had to wait until the contest started to get us good and lost**!" Said Dawn in anger.

"**Oh come on Dawn**." Said Ash while taking his seat. "**Your the one that told us to make a right.**"

"**Thats not true and you know it Ash**!" Dawn yelled back.

"**It is true and you know it**!" Ash yelled in defense.

"**Shh**"

"**Just watch the battle**." Said Brock and a girl sitting next to Dawn.

"**We are getting to the good part**!" Yelled the girl in excitement.

"**Huh**" Said everyone as they looked at the girl.

"**Candice**?" Said Brock.

"**We get to watch Zoe Zoe cause some real KeyI**" Said Candice.

"**What's KeyI**?" Asked Sonic. "**And whats going on down there**?"

"**Thats a Pokemon Contest**." Said Brock.

"**Whats a Pokemon Contest**?" Said Tails.

"**In them, Coordinators show how beautiful and skilled their Pok mon can be. A Contest is divided into two parts. In the first round, Coordinators have their Pokemon performing their moves in order to showcase their beauty and talent. The appeals are awarded points by judges, usually Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and the resident Nurse Joy. The Coordinators with the highest scores proceed to the next round. The number of Coordinators that advance to the second round is different for each Contest. The second round is the Battle Round, in which two Coordinators compete in a Pokemon battle while continuing to show off their Pokemon's beauty and skill. Each battle lasts five minutes and the object of the battle is to decrease the opponent's points. Coordinators lose points when their Pok mon are hit by an attack, when their Pokemon's attack fails, when the opponent's Pokemon performs a particularly beautiful move or when the opponent's Pokemon uses their Pokemon's attack to its own advantage. A battle can also end when one of the Pok mon is unable to battle. In this case, the Coordinator with the remaining Pok mon is declared the winner**." Explained Dawn.

"**Uh okay**?" Said Sonic in confusion of the many word said.

"**Furry Swipes Glameow**!" Yelled out Zoey.

"**Shuckle withdrawal quick**!" Commanded rebeca.

Glameow claws started to glow and it went to go attack Shuckle. Shuckle in time withdrawled in it's shell to protect itself.

"**Use Shadow Claw**!" Yelled out Zoey.

Glameows claws turned black. Forming a dark aura taking the form of a claw. The attack caused Shuckle to fly into the air. Also causing it to come out of it's shell.

"**Shuckle**!" Yelled out rebecka.

"**Glameow Iron Tail**." Said Zoey.

Glameows tails began to glow. Then it turned and slammed Shuckle into the ground.

"**Shuckle is unable to battle**!" Yelled out the Announcer. "**Which makes our big winner, Zoey**!"

"**Yes Glameow we did it**!" Yelled Zoey joyfully.

"**Yay Zoe-Zoe can sure work that KeyI**!" Yelled out Candice.

"**What is KeyI**?" Asked Sonic.

Candice then looked at Ash and friends.

"**Dawn, Ash, and Brock to when did you get here**?" Asked Candice.

"**What you mean you didn't see us the whole time**?" Asked Dawn.

"**No. Dawn why aren't you down there**?"

"**I'm competing in the Daybreak town contest! When I noticed that Zoey's final contest ribbon was on the line I had to come and watch**!"

"**A true Friend**!"

"**Congratulations Zoey. Now that you have 5 ribbons you can enter the Grand Festival**." Said the Judges.

"**Thanks. Mind if i say a few words**?" Asked Zoey.

"**Sure**."

"**I would like to thank Mrs. Senor. Her KeyI cheers mean the world**!" Said Zoey.

"**Oh Zoe Zoe your the best!**" Yelled Candice while jumping up and down for joy.

_**Her Name is Mrs. Senor? I thought it was Candice. Wait that must be her last name! Candice Senor! Sonic said in his thoughts.**_

The contest was over they all went to celebrate Zoey's victory.

"**Okay gang to celebrate Zoeys Victory it's a sweets marathon**!" Said Candice while setting down a table full of sweets.

"**SO Lets Eat**!" They all Yelled.

"**Huh Ash are these you new Pokemon**?" Asked Zoey while looking at Sonic and Tails.

"**No they are from another world.**" Said Ash.

"**The Blue one is Sonic the Hedgehog and the yellowy orange one is Tails the Fox.**" Said Dawn.

"_**SONIC**_!"

Sonic stopped shoving his mouth with food and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Then his eyes finally set on the sight of Knuckles, Amy, and Blaze standing behind him.

"**Oh there you are**!" Said Tails.

"**SO we are here looking for Nega and you are here eating Donuts**!" Yelled Knuckles.

Knuckles then looked up at the humans. "**Oh great more Pokemon Hunters**!"

**"Listen kids keep your balls in you pocket!**" Yelled Blaze.

"**Balls**?" Asked Sonic.

"**While you have been living the good life. we've been being chased by Pokemon Hunters**!" Yelled Blaze.  
"**Some kid brought out a creature that he commanded to attack me, so I fought back.**"

"**You mean blasting a kid into the forest with a fire ball..**" Smirked Knuckles.

"**You attacked a human and blasted him away**!?" Yelled Sonic in Awe.

"**Well if you should be mad at anyone it should be Amy**!" Blaze said quickly in Defense. "**She's the one who got him mad because of getting hit with a Hammer**!"

"**You hit him with a your Hammer!**?"

"**He scared me when he jumped out the bushes**!" Yelled Amy. **It's not my fault I reacted to it**."

"**Don't act like you didn't do anything Knuckles**." Said Blaze. "**Just before we got here Knuckles knocked a bunch of humans**!"

"**It wasn't my fault**!" Knuckles Yelled back. "**They where throwing balls at me, completely ignoring Amy and Blaze**!"

"**Why didn't you run**?" Asked Sonic.

"**I tried to.**" Said Knuckles "**Every Time I ran I attracted more Pokemon Hunters who wanted to catch me with their balls**!"

"**He got tired of it so he played bowling with them**." Said Amy. "**He took all their balls and crumbled them together. Then he threw them at all the Humans! They may be dead!**"

"**Nice going Knuckles**." Said Tails.  
"**I finally get the humans to leave us and you all go beating up children**!" Said Sonic.

"**Those kids didn't know that you where not to be messed with**." Said Ash. "**Those balls they used are Poke-Balls which are only used on Pokemon**."

"**You mean these humans go around kidnapping Pokemon from their home and trapping them in these balls**!"  
Amy said in anger.

"**I never thought of it like that**." Said Sonic.

"**Not all humans are like this!**" Yelled Ash and Dawn in Defence.

"**I'm thinking twice about saving this world.**" Said Knuckles.

It seems everyone has found each other, but problems have just arrived. Will Sonic save the world or just take the Emeralds and leave the world to be taken over by Nega?


	5. Legend Of The Kai Stones

Sonic:N Diamond And Pearl

Chapter 5: Legend Of The Kai Stones

**Sorry for the long wait, had to see where the story was going. Also i'm going to try this one without over bolding XD**

Sonic sighed and looked up to his friends. "Guys you don't have to help, just sit back and do nothing stupid, but Blaze it's your duty a Princess to find the Sol Emeralds."

"Hmm.."

"I'm still with you Sonic." Said Tails.

"I knew I could always trust you Tails."

"Then its settled!" Sonic exclaimed. "Blaze, Tails, and I will search for Egg-Man Nega and take back the Emeralds. We can meet up when we get them all and then return home."

"Hohohoho!" Laughed a familiar voice. "Do you really think it's that easy?"

"Egg-Man Nega!"

Nega walked into the room with all the Sol emeralds surrounding him. Many robots also walked into the room to protect or attack.

"Impossible how have you already found all the Sol Emeralds!?" Exclaimed Blaze.

"Fools you think I would just calculate what would happen just on my arrival?" Said Nega. "I knew I would have to search for the emeralds. I didn't waste time unlike you. Now that I have the emeralds prepare to die!"

A huge orb then began to flow around Nega. The orb enlarged and blew up the room Sonic, Ash, and friends were in.

"EveryBody run now!"

They all had escaped from the home and ran into the Contest Hall because the enlarging orb chased them into the home.  
They orb disappeared. It had left a huge crater that dug deep down. The earth began to shake as a huge robot emerged from the crater. The robot seemed like The Egg Wizard (Sonic Rush Adventure).

"Whats that?!" Yelled Ash.

"Great it's another one of those Emerald powered Egg robots!" Yelled Knuckles.

"What are wo gonna do about it?" Asked a frightened Dawn. " It blew up half the contest hall! How do you take out something like that?"

"HOHOHO" Laughed Nega. "I took the remaining pieces of the Egg Wizard and created this master piece. Have a load of this!"

The robot began ti charge an aura in its hand and shot it out towards them.

"Sonic what should we do?" Asked Brock.

"I'll take care of him"

Sonic then rolled himself into a ball and Spin-Dashed himself towards the attack. When Sonic made contact the Aura blew causing Sonic to fly back into the Contest Hall.

"Forget this guys" Said Sonic. "Let's retreat to the forest!"

They all followed behind Sonic in attempt to escape Nega's wrath. As soon they were in the forest they began to think of a plan.

"This was what I was trying to avoid!" Said Blaze in anger. "Because of this the last amount of Kai Stones will be born."

"Kai Stones?" Asked Tails.

"I forgot to tell you before but I'll tell you all now.." Said Blaze.

"A very long time ago we had heard of the The Master Emerald holding a Negative Energy inside of it that had destroyed an Ancient Echidna tribe. For many generations this Evil was held in the Emerald until it was released by someone who wanted its power. We learned that because it was released it drained the Chaos Emeralds positive energy causing the Emeralds to turn black." Explained Blaze.

"Sonic she's talking about Chaos" Said Amy.

"Yeah. It was Chaos who had drained all the Chaos Emeralds." Explained Sonic.

"Because of this creäture the Negative energy that was left in the emeralds were let loose after the emeralds were purified again. The negative energy then made a replica of the drained Chaos Emeralds. It made its way into them and made it its home. When Chaos Emeralds are used it releases the remaining negative energy into the stones The bad thing is because of past relations with the Sol and Echidna Clan, every time a Sol or Chaos Emerald are used twice the negative energy is flown into the Negative Chaos Emerald. There was so much energy that the Negative Energy made 3 more sets of the drained Chaos Emeralds, and let the energy flow into them. They were then scattered around certain areas. One set in Sonic's world, one set in my world, the new and last set in this world, and one more in a different one." Explained Blaze.

"What do we do about it, Blaze?" Asked Sonic.

"Sonic you remember there being an 8th Chaos Emerald right?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, but I could never find it again."

"That's because it was an imposter!" Said Blaze

"WHAT!?"

"The 8th Emerald had a power that absorbed all the negative energy out of the Chaos Emeralds. The emerald on the verge of being terminated by the Echidna's poured it's power into the Chao turning it into Chaos. Now that it has reached the limitation of 4 sets we can now return the 8th Chaos Emerald and destroy all the negative energy. I knew this was the world because I sensed strange Negative energy from the 2 Pokemon we saw after we entered this world. The energy seemed the same as the Kai Stone I have back in my palace." Said Blaze.

"That means Palkia and Dialga have 2 of the Kai Stones!" Exclaimed Ash, Dawn, and Brock.

"Good we take care of Nega, then we find the stones." Said Knuckles.

"No we take care of Nega first and we'll have to look for the Sol Emeralds scattered anywhere on this world!" Yelled Blaze.

"Ok then. I'll stay here while you guys go back home before the Sol Emeralds power diminishes." Sonic said. "I'll look for the stones here and in the other world. While you guy collect the stones back in Mobius."

"You sure about this Sonic?" Tails asked worried.

"No sweat! Now let's take out EggMan Nega!"


End file.
